The Whitlocks
by twilightsoccerplayer
Summary: Bella and Jasper Whitlock are brother and sister in their human life. They both get changed by Maria and drafted into her army but they werent together. After 75 years apart will they finally reunite? And will they both fall in love?


Chapter 1 Brought to war (BPOV)

It has been 3 years since my brother Jasper was killed in the Civil war, 3 years since I have smiled, 3 years since I have actually enjoyed life. My name is Isabella Whitlock, as I said before my older brother and best friend Jasper Whitlock disappeared and was proclaimed dead 3 years ago.

I was wandering through the woods when I saw her. My first thought was she was beautiful; long black curly hair that reached her mid back, a long curvy body, and full lips. But then my instincts kicked in and told me she was dangerous, she was deathly pale where as everyone here in Texas was either tan or red from the sun. She also had a wild look about her, leaves in her hair, torn and dirty clothes, and a crazy look in her eyes. Her eyes; that was another thing her eyes were not normal colors like brown, green, or even blue; but they were bright red.

"A perfect new addition, for the wars." The mysterious women sighed. I only had time for her words to sink in before she was in front of me. "This is going to hurt young one, I am Maria and I am bringing you into a new life." Maria told me. Once again she only gave me a moment to register that she had said anything before she sunk her teeth into my neck

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

3 days later the fire stopped my heart and the fiery pain left my body. Only for a moment, though, before a brand new fire raged inside me. But, it was only in my throat. I opened my eyes a part of mind was noticing that I could see everything from the ceiling 100 feet up to the tiny dust motes in the air. However most of my mind was focused on the thirst. A sweet smell that promised to quench my dry throat wafted through the air. I inhaled memorizing where the scent was coming from before racing towards the lovely smell.

When I reached the smell I sprung on the young man who stood there. I snapped the man's neck and plunged my teeth into the point on his neck where the blood was pumping the hardest and sunk my teeth in sucking the blood out until he was dry.

"Well done young one." Maria said behind me. "What is your name?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Isabella." I stated. I normally go by Bella but that is for my friends and family to call me and I didn't trust this women.

"Well Isabella, my name is Maria, welcome to the newborn army

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**(A/N: This part is flashes of Bella's time in the army)**_

Over the past 5 months I have trained to fight and kill newborns, become Marias second in command and discovered my gift. All of the abilities that are increased for vampires were increased more for me. I can hear see and smell something twice as far away. I am two times as fast as normal vampires and about 1.5 times stronger than others. I have a power within my voice where I can sound however I want; pitch, volume, and accent can change when I want it to. And finally Maria says I can hypnotize unmated vampires as well as humans by having them look me in the eyes so to remain inconspicuous I keep my hair which is blonde with brown tips covering my face. It isn't hard because my hair goes down to my waist.

I also learned how to be one of the best strategists in the southern wars. Right now I am playing chess with one of the newbies Sarah trying to test one of my new strategies. It has worked on 2 games so I have to test it a couple more times during chess then with the army.

"Checkmate. Okay who's next? I asked as Santiago raised his hand. I sighed as he sat down. The same regular life went on

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

10 years into the army and I hated it. I resented Maria but had no choice but to follow her orders. I didn't think it was fair to kill all of those vampires just for territory. They had their life stolen and they could have had someone special to them like Jasper was to me. Most people forgot a lot of their human memories, I did to but I still remember my brother perfectly. I secretly hope my brother had been turned into a vampire like me but I also didn't want to wish this life on anybody, much less my beloved older brother. I sighed time to kill more newborns whose strength was waning.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After 75 years of fighting I was done. I don't want to kill anymore vampires but I also don't want to kill as many, no any humans any more so since Maria asked me to accompany her to visit her ex second and command I planned my escape. Maria told me that these vampires hunt animals instead of humans I knew I had to talk to this family about their diet. It was finally time to escape from Maria

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Maria and I were running when I saw them. There was 7 vampires in a clearing waiting facing in our direction crouched ready for attack. It was obvious that they did not appreciate Maria's visit. But that was not what made me nearly freeze in shock nor was it the fact that that they had neither red nor black eyes but gold. However it was one of the males who had scars over his body and honey blonde hair nearly identical to my own but it was the fact was my long lost brother Jasper Whitlock.


End file.
